Squeak
*Rangido (Portuguese) |aired = May 18, 2017 (Latin America) |previousEpisode = Bigger, Badder |nextEpisode = Horribly Heavy }} "Squeak" is the fourth episode of Phase One of Villainous, and also the fourth episode overall. It follows Demencia and Black Hat attempting to annoy 5.0.5. by scratching their nails on a chalkboard. Synopsis 5.0.5. is drawing on a chalkboard when Demencia scratches her nails on the board. She laughs until Black Hat does the same, except he appears to have ripped open a portal to hell in the chalkboard. This causes great dismay to 5.0.5. and Demencia, which pleases Black Hat. Credits *'Voices:' **Alan Ituriel as Black Hat **Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5. **Melaney Sems as Demencia Trivia *In the background of the shot in which 5.0.5. is drawing on the chalkboard, there is a pinboard with some interesting elements on it: **A partially burned photograph appears at the top, seemingly showing four humanoid figures. It is unknown who they are. **Judging by the calendar, this episode takes place on March 10th. ***The "monthly plane" for March in the calendar appears to be a red biplane. **There are several post-it notes on the board, although most of them are unreadable, some can be made out: ***GO GET ALITAS!!! —DEMENCIA ****''Alitas'' is Spanish for "wings". This is likely referring to chicken wings, and not Demencia wanting the others to go get her actual wings for flying. *****This means that the "GET PIZZA" and "GET MORE PIZZA" notes are likely also left by Demencia. ***MARIANA WAS HERE ****It is unknown who Mariana is. The "MARIANA WAS HERE" and "HELP ME" post-it notes eerily line up with the "DEMENCIA WAS HERE" and "HELP" messages in "The Perception of Evil", suggesting a connection between Mariana and Demencia. ***BH PLEASE LOVE ME —AMI ****"BH" likely means Black Hat. ****"Ami" is likely Ami Guillén. ***DO NOT SET unreadable —DOCTOR ****Likely from Dr. Flug. ***(An unreadable, partially obscured blue note) ***ILU DAD (a drawing of 5.0.5. and a heart is underneath) ****"ILU" likely means "I love you". ***(A drawing of a bee and a flower) ***QUE MAS VONGO? (poor grammar, possibly Spanish for "THE MORE I GO") ***(A drawing of what appears to be a girl with long hair and the face of a cat) ***RETURN DVD AT N+M ****It is unknown who, or what, N+M is. ***AAAAAAHHHH!!! ***GET PIZZA ***DOWNLOAD unreadable MUSIC ***(Some kind of bullet list) ***GET MORE PIZZA ***(Another list) ***NO ***(A list) ***(Obscured) ***(A list) ***HELP ME ***(A bullet list) ***BENJI BAFT PLS ****"BENJI" is likely Benji Santiago. ***READ THE POST-ITS ***STEAL MORE GOLD ***(A drawing of a mustache) *This is the second episode Dr. Flug is absent from, the first being "Ice Cream of Fear". *This episode is one of three other episodes to have a deleted scene, the others being "Sculpting Evil" and "The Portrait of Evil". The scene was meant to happen right after the end of the short's final version, and featured Demencia begging for more. Cultural references *There are two posters appearing in the background, one referencing the the "hang in there" cat poster, and another referencing the "obey" poster, both infamous posters. de:Squeak es:Chirrido Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Phase One